Hot Feelings
by syenosis
Summary: Matt's horny, Mello's horny, everything is lovely and sexual, but then Matt mistakes the hot feeling gathering in the lower half of his body...MxM, yaoi etc.


A/N: My first ever oneshot~! Yay! :D Of course, it has to MattMello XD I always to LxB so...it was time for a change!  
This is a strange, weird idea that sort of happened...but hopefully it isn't that bad~! So enjoy! And don't forget to review! Because they make me really happy! :D

* * *

* * *

"Matt."

I hear my friend's voice and pause the game, dropping the controller and turning round. The perfect blonde is striding towards me, dropping down on one knee, his slender hands suddenly gripping my jaw, tender yet firm as he crushes our lips together. Jumping in shock it takes me a second to respond, and then I do, arms snaking round his waist, pulling his body against mine, moaning slightly as his soft mouth moves to press tiny kisses down my throat, nipping at the flesh.

"M-Mello…" I groan, neck arching backwards, hands trailing down his feminine body, pulling uselessly at his tight leather clothing, an urge to rip it off roaring through my body. Like Superman! Yeah! I could do a proper Superman type thing to him! I attempt to rip his clothing apart, frowning when I fail and only succeed in causing Mello to pull away.

"Matt, what the hell are you doing?" One slender eyebrow has arched halfway up his flawless forehead, disappearing into his soft blonde hair.

"Uh…well…Superman," I reply lamely.

"…Superman?" his soft voice is incredulous and I grin nervously.

"Yeah…he like…rips his clothes off…"

"Matt. Superman does indeed rip his clothes off." The feminine male nods seriously. "On the contrary, I don't think you ever experience him ripping his best friend's leather clothing off in quite the same fashion." A smirk spreads across his face. "Silly Matt!"

"Not silly!" I pout. "Enthusiastic!" Suddenly, Mello's hands entwine round my waist and he crushes our mouths together once more, shoving me to the floor so that he can straddle me, hands knotting furiously into my red hair. He yanks at the goggles around my head, managing to pull them off, tossing them to the ground, his hips grinding against mine, jerking rhythmically.

"Oh! Mello!" I grunt in surprise, responding in a way that was way too eager. I did feel like superman, no matter what this lovely male said.

His hands cup my jaw, pulling it up towards him. "Babe…you're so sexy…" he groans. "I can almost read what you're thinking…but seriously…you aren't superman…" his mouth dives back down to mine, muffling any protests I may have attempted to make against this statement.

_Fine then, Batman. I'm Batman. He has a nice cape! _

I wrap my arms around his neck, keeping his lips against mine, hips jerking upwards, thrusting aggressively against Mello.

"H-hey…slow down, tiger…" He manages to pull away, murmuring softly and smiling at me. "We're still dressed…isn't that troublesome?" he smirks cruelly at me, pulling at my striped shirt. "I want to see your chest, babe…I want to feel your muscles~!"

I groan in response. "Batman…" I murmur at him, hands clawing at his leather. "Batman has a nice cape!"

Mello pauses, staring at me, one eyebrow raised. "Is that your way of saying you want me to take my clothes off?" he murmurs softly, lowering his lips down to my ear, biting gently at my lobe.

"Gah! Yes! Nice cape!" I splutter, scrabbling at his leather vest. "Get this cape off!"

"Not a cape, babe." He murmurs, finding his own hands pulling at my shirt once more. He rolls over so that I was on top of him, and I suddenly find myself shirtless.

"Oh!" I exclaim loudly. "My turn! Gimme that cape! Now!" I yank the zipper down his leather vest. "Ahh…nice chest! Nice! Very nice!" I pull uselessly at his clothing once more, before Mello aided me, slipping his arms out.

"Sexy man," he murmurs, stroking my chest gently, his fingertips causing my body to ripple happily.

"Your trousers are in the way," I point out. "As are mine! We won't be able to fly! Mello! We can't fly! Oh no!" I clapped my hands to my cheeks in horror and Mello grins.

"Easily remedied," he winks, unbuttoning my jeans swiftly, managing to yank them away from me, leaving me in just my boxers.

"Oh! Mello! Magic Mello!" I exclaim. "Mello! I want sex! I wanna fly! Gimme sex, Mello? Yeah man? Sex is good! Sex is superman good!"

"Help me out, Matt…get my trousers off!"

"Yessir!" I yank at his zipper, managing to get him out of the leather pants. "I always knew you were a brief man! Yeah! Brief Man!" I slap Mello's now bare thighs. "Gimme _seeeex_!" I groan in Mello's ear. "Come _ooon_! I need it Mels! You're horny and everything! I can see! Look!" I yank down Mello's tight briefs, spying his penis and grinning wickedly. "I was so right! So _right_! I'm horny too, Mels! See! We can fly if we try!"

Mello is laughing, grabbing me and pulling my boxers down. "Matt…I'm gonna violate you so hard~!" He rolls me over dragging his fingernails down my back, causing me to groan in pleasure.

"Hehe! Yeah Mello! You do that! Oh-wuh!" I suddenly grunt; a hot feeling is forming near my abdomen! Already?

I am so superman! Like Superman horny! No! Like Superman AND Batman horny!

"You want it, Matt?" Mello demands as I jerk, an inkling of something suddenly entering my head. The burning feel pours through my lower body, causing me to twitch.

"Ah no! Please no!" I thrash my legs a little as the feeling hits my ass. "Mello! Don't do it!" I yell, trying to scramble away. "Don't do it Mello!"

"Huh?" Mello pauses in surprise. "Why Matt? Don't you want it? Am I not sexy enough for you?" he seems to purr in my ear and I protest loudly once more

"Mello! No! Don't do it! I need a _shit_!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, please review!


End file.
